That First Night
by sg1princess8
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote about the toy's first night with Bonnie, focusing on my personal favorites, Jessie and Buzz.


**A/N: I found this as I was going through my writings. Not sure why I never posted it. It's super mushy and might give you cavities, so read at your own risk! Hehehe. Can I just say, it feels great to be writing again! R &R**

 **I don't own Toy Story, but I want to!**

* * *

"So long, partner." Together, old friends and new watched as the blue car drove down the road, turning the page on one chapter of life, and giving light to a new chapter.

"Oh, hey Buzz, you have to meet Bonnie's toys!" Woody jumped up, happy for the distraction, but also happy to have a new family to grow with and learn to love.

"Welcome to the family!" Exclaimed an overly excited, purple haired toy. "We heard all your names before, but we obviously didn't get to say hi. I'm Dolly, and this here is Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants is the short little guy over there, the triplets are Peanelope, Peatey and Peatrice but don't worry too much about figuring out which one is which. The unicorn is Buttercup, that happy looking guy over there is Chuckles, oh, and the quiet one is Totoro." Dolly beamed as she introduced them, teasing them a little as she went.

There was a mixture of salutations as Andy's toys and Bonnie's toys became one. Before long, Bonnie was back from lunch and ready for another exciting round of play.

As the sun fell behind the houses, Bonnie's mom told her to bring her toys inside and prepare for dinner. The eager young 4-year-old scooped the toys up, needed to take two trips thanks to all her new toys, and carefully deposited them in her bedroom.

"Alright guys, make sure you show our new friends around while I'm gone. We don't want them getting lost on their first night." Bonnie gave them all a very serious look before running to dinner, closing the door behind her.

"You ever wonder if she knows the truth?" Woody pondered as he sat up.

"All the time, Potsy. I try not to think about it too much." Dolly stood from her spot near him and turned to her new friends.

"Alright, there isn't anything too crazy around here, we got the bed, the toybox, the closet. Bonnie still sleeps with a nightlight, so that should help if you do wake up and get a little lost. One of these days when the family is out, we can get you all a tour of the whole house. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of us." Dolly smiled, excited to have a bunch of new friends to play with.

Buzz and Jessie shared a glance and seemed to also share the same concern.

"Hopefully Woody doesn't mind sharing leadership responsibilities with another toy. Dolly sure seems to have everything pretty under control here." Jessie commented, looking around the room.

"We'll watch him for a few days. I'm sure he will be happy to take a step back for a little bit while he settles in. This is a big change for him." Buzz agreed.

"It's a big change for all of us." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's a good one, I'm excited about it. Bonnie seems like a great kid." Buzz said proudly.

"Is that the only change you are excited for?" Jessie asked shyly, hoping the changes for the two of them we here to stay.

"I, uh. No. Um." Buzz stumbled, back to his old ways.

Jessie pulled him off to the side, giving them a little more privacy from the rest of the toys.

"Ya know, you are gonna have to get used to talkin' to me, one way or another." She gave him a smirk.

Buzz took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I know. I just never thought this day would come. It's hard to believe it's really happening." He reached out and took her hand in his.

"Well, believe it mister." She flashed him a smile and squeeze his hand.

"So does this mean that we're…" He trailed off, not sure what to call them.

"Together?" Jessie added nervously.

"Yeah."

"I mean, if you want to be…" Jessie didn't know why she was suddenly so shy.

"I want to be, do you want to be?" Buzz quickly added.

"I wanna be. So there ya have it." Jessie smiled softly.

"Yeah, there you have it." Buzz agreed.

They awkwardly smiled at each other for a moment, not sure where to go from here, but were saved when they heard a child's foot prints returning. The toys scattered, returning to the positions Bonnie had left them in, and dropped to the ground before the door busted open.

"Mom says we can play some more before I have to go to bed!" The brunette child bounded into the room scooping up several toys. She inspected they Buzz Lightyear toy in her hand, noting that he had several buttons she hadn't pushed yet. She knew from Andy pushing them that they made Buzz say things, much like Woody's pull string. She pushed one, curious what else he might say.

" _There is a secret mission in uncharted space_." Boomed his prerecorded voice.

Bonnie gasp, using that little bit of information to spark a whole story line. "They must be looking for the Scary Witch Dolly and Evil Dr. Porkchop! They've been exploring other planets for evil things they can use for themselves!" And they were off, once again trying to defeat the evils of the purple haired witch and the piggy bank.

Thank's to Buzz's intel, the heros were able to find the evil comrades, but stopping them wasn't going to be so easy. Buzz tried stopping them with his laser, but Dolly's 'witchy powers' stopped the beam before it could reach them. Evil minion Rex bit down on Buzz's arm, breaking his laser and trapping the Space Man before he could come up with another plan. Woody, on Bullseye and Jessie, on Buttercup, rode into the scene and saved Buzz from his imprisonment, but not before their own dinosaur companion, Trixie, bursted into the scene to fight Rex. Evenly matched, they fought for a while until Rex swung his tail, knocking Trixie unconscious to the ground. The now free Buzz, flew over to save Trixie and, after Jessie managed to partially fix his laser, managed to stun the green dinosaur, knocking him out for the rest of the game. With their defenses down, Dolly and Hamm were left open to attack by Woody, Jessie and Buzz.

They had just started to tie up the villains when playtime was interrupted by Bonnie's mom, pulling her out for a bath and to get ready for bed. Before Buzz and Jessie could get another chance to talk, Bonnie was back in her room, picking which toys she wanted to sleep with her in bed. She wasn't used to having so many options, but she knew they wouldn't all fit like they used to. She decided on Woody, Dolly, Buttercup, Jessie and Buzz.

"Buzz, you deserve a good night's sleep, because you helped saved the day. But you don't look like you are very cuddly, so you have to sleep at the end. But don't worry, Jessie will keep you company!" Bonnie reasoned with the toy. To her, it made perfect sense, and because Jessie had been his partner during playtime, she would be his buddy at night.

With that, Bonnie turned over and fell asleep, exhausted from the exciting day they had shared. Within a few minutes, her breathing and evened out, and the toys knew that she was really asleep.

"Well, that's not fair! I think you are perfectly cuddly!" Jessie turned to face the Space Ranger and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I. Uh…." Buzz felt his face flush, not used to having the redhead so close to him, especially not at night.

"We're gonna have to work on that." Jessie mused, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Feeling more confident, thanks to the fact that things were much different now than they had been with Andy, Buzz slipped an arm behind Jessie and pulled her close. His other arm fell across her waist, and he pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of her cloth body against his hard plastic.

"As long as you keep me company." Buzz smiled, mimicking Bonnie's words like she had moments before.

"To infinity and beyond." Jessie blushed and closed her eyes, the pull of sleep getting harder to avoid.

"That's my line." Buzz teased, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes as well.

"I needed to borrow it, sorry." Her speech was slowing down as she gave into sleep.

"That's alright Jess, I'd share anything with you." Buzz sighed contently.

"L've you." She muttered with the last of her consciousness.

"I love you too." Buzz opened his eyes and kissed her head one more time before settling back into the bed and falling asleep.


End file.
